Brittany and Whittany Biskit
Brittany and Whittany Biskit are the twin daughters of Fisher Bisket, owner of the Largest Ever Pet Shop. When Blythe first came to the city they were seemingly friendly to her and offered her to come shopping with them. But she declined their offer, which shocked them somewhat since nobody ever says no to them. They once again tried to make her sit with them during lunch but again she turned them down. Considering they both didn't like her friends, and mocked her fashion style. So now, as a result they try their best to sabotage anything Blythe tries to do. In Penny For Your Laughs the twins become bff's with Blythe. After they became bff's, the twins described Sue only the makeup is on her face and they both laughed. Blythe says "She is a cauliflower" before she realized it was Sue. After she saw Sue putting lipstick she realized she has much better life than the twins. She told the twins that they are not bff's now. As Blyhte turns back to normal the twins gets her stuff and back to sabotage anything Blythe tries to do. Both twins are voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Personality Brittany and Whittany are two spoiled and rude teenage twins, but they are experts when it comes to fashion. The Biskit twins also tease people about their fashions too. When Blythe first came to town they tried to genuinely be nice to her, but they also took the time to critisize her and her ideas as they honestly didn't seem to like it. As a result, she refused to go shopping with them, which made them angry considering the fact nobody has never told them no before. They tried again later, but once again had critisized her and commented on her friends and fashion. Since then they have become Blythe's rival instead and try to do anything they can to either ruin her plans or shut down the Littlest Pet Shop. Unfortuantely for them, they are honestly not very smart and as a result, their plans often fail or mess up. Whittany seems to be the smarter one of the two however, as Brittany tends to space out on occasion or seem to generally not be as mean as Whittany. In door jammed Whittany said that she does not like blythe because brittney does not like her so whittany may not dislike blythe at all because of she only dislikes her because brittney dislikes her so she kind of becomes friends with blythe Appearance As they are twins, Brittany and Whittany look almost exactly alike. Though they tend to have minor differences, other then hair. Both twins have fair skin and bright pink-red eyes with what seems to be just a bit of eyeshadow. They wear dark lipstick brown lipstick to be all the time. Whittany has black hair with her longer bangs on the left worn with bright pink hairclips, while Brittany wears her white hair with the bangs to the right, with dark red-pink hairclips. Both girls wear school oriented uniforms but the colors and styles differ somewhat. Whittany wears a dark berry-pink colored jacket with darker pink at the neck and cuffs. A small icon is on the chest, matching the yellow tie worn with the pale blue undershirt. Her skirt is a darker shade with light pink, yellow, and pale pink line detailing. She also wears below the knee dark pink socks, lighter pink boots, and gold bracelets and jewelry. Brittany wears a dark pink top with lighter pink cuffs and neck, along with an icon on the chest matching her tie and pale blue undershirt. Her skirt is light pink with pale pink, dark pink, and yellow line detailing. She does not wear socks like Whittany does, instead she wears dark pink leggings and almost black colored boots. Her jewelry is gold, pink, and black. also both girls allways wears school like uniforms all the time and some likes they wear other clothes like in bookes and cover and also in penny for laugh in penny for laugh the twins wear purple eye shadow and purple lipstick and blythe wears it to, but the twins wear the eye shadow a bit darker the blythe did that was the only like they wore a diffrent eyeshadow and lipstick so far in the series and the jewalry they wore and in that episode their clothes makeup and jewelry were exactly the same for the very first time in the show. Gallery LPS101 Still3.jpg Tumblr mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1 1280.jpg LPS_020_03_570x420.jpg LPS_020_07_570x420.jpg LPS_020_10_570x420.jpg LPS_020_12_570x420.jpg LPS_118_04_570x420.jpg LPS_123_06_570x420.jpg|"Somebody get me outta here! I'm trapped with Blythe!" Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Girls